Bluetooth™ is a wireless protocol for connecting and exchanging data between electronic devices over short distances. Bluetooth™ wireless technology is used in many ways today. Most countries now require the use of handsfree systems while driving a motorized vehicle in order to avoid driver distractions on the roads. As a result, almost every phone produced today supports the Bluetooth™ Hands-Free and Bluetooth™ Headset profile.
Many people use their mobile phones as more than simply a mobile telephony device. Smart Phones are now becoming extremely prevalent and are the largest growing mobile phone market. These phones are often expensive to replace, and worse yet, they hold information that is important to the owner of the mobile phone such as contacts, calendars, applications, photos, and sometimes even critical personal or business data.
Similarly, media players have become ubiquitous with many media players now supporting Bluetooth™ wireless stereo streaming through the A2DP profile. A device that protects a mobile phone or media players from theft or loss using the Bluetooth™ wireless technology may be useful to help protect this valuable data or media. A device that places emergency telephone calls through a Bluetooth™ mobile phone is also needed. A device that includes additional security features may protect a user even further.